Überraschung
by Bethselamin
Summary: Bert weiß, dass Mary Poppins nichts überraschen kann. Oder?  Mary/Bert; English translation of this  called "Surprise"  can be found on my account!


**Überraschung**

Mary seufzte. Es war unmöglich, die Kinder nur für zehn Minuten alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu lassen. Alles, was sie so wunderbar aufgeräumt hatte, lag wieder kreuz und quer im Zimmer verstreut.

Jane und Michael waren noch unten beim Abendessen, und Mary überlegte einen Moment lang, ob sie abwarten und die beiden zur Rede stellen sollte, sobald sie im Zimmer auftauchten. Dann sah sie sich erneut um und beschloss, dass sie diese Unordnung keine Sekunde länger ertragen konnte. Sie konnte die Kinder genauso gut in einem aufgeräumten Zimmer zur Rede stellen; am Ende würde es ja sowieso wieder sie sein, die alles aufräumte.

Ergeben begann sie, das Chaos durch gezieltes Fingerschnippen in Ordnung zu bringen, als sie plötzlich spürte, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war.

„Hallo, Bert", sagte sie, ohne aufzuschauen.

Als keine Antwort kam, drehte sie sich um und sah den Schornsteinfeger in voller Montur am Fenster lehnen, einen etwas enttäuschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Woher wusstest du, dass…?", fragte er.

„Ich bin Mary Poppins", erwiderte Mary gelassen, als würde das alles erklären.

Die Enttäuschung in Berts Gesicht wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Dich kann wirklich gar nichts überraschen, oder?"

„Gar nichts", stimmte Mary zu. „Nicht einmal, dass du es schaffst, vom Dach hinunter durchs Fenster zu klettern. Aber sag mal, wissen deine Vorgesetzten, dass du während deiner Arbeitszeit Schwätzchen in fremden Kinderzimmern hältst?"

„Nein", antwortete Bert.

Mary warf ihm einen Blick zu, während sich vor ihr mehrere Bücher von selbst zuklappten und zurück ins Regal flogen. „Das überrascht mich nicht", sagte sie.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Bert amüsiert.

Mary lächelte und wandte sich wieder dem Bücherregal zu. Doch im nächsten Moment war Bert plötzlich neben ihr, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie.

Ein Buch, das gerade auf dem Weg zum Regal gewesen war, stoppte mitten im Flug und fiel auf den Boden.

So plötzlich, wie es angefangen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Bert trat einen Schritt zurück und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Marys Augen waren weit aufgerissen; sie spürte, dass ihr Herz doppelt so schnell klopfte und ihre Wangen gerötet waren. Sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber – zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben – keinen Ton heraus. Das war gewissermaßen ganz gut, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sagen sollte. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie die Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen.

„Wusste ich's doch", triumphierte Bert, „man kann Mary Poppins also _doch_ überraschen."

Endlich fing sich Mary und fand ihre Stimme wieder. „Das – das hat mich nicht im Geringsten überrascht", behauptete sie und versuchte ein spöttisches Lächeln. Es ging schief.

Bert wollte etwas erwidern, aber er wurde durch das trampelnde Geräusch von Kinderfüßen auf der Treppe unterbrochen.

„Ich gehe besser", sagte er. „Kommt ihr drei morgen wieder zum Park?"

Mary merkte, dass sich ihre Knie etwas schwächlich anfühlten, und ließ sich auf eins der Betten sinken. „Ähm – ich denke schon", antwortete sie, sehr darauf bedacht, völlig entspannt zu klingen. Das spitzbübische Funkeln in Berts Augen sagte ihr, dass sie damit nicht besonders erfolgreich war.

„Bert -", begann sie, doch er war schon dabei, aus dem Fenster zu klettern.

Bert verschwand gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Tür aufging und Jane und Michael hereinstürmten. Mit offenen Mündern blieben sie stehen, als sie sahen, wie ordentlich das Zimmer war, und kurz darauf blickten sie schuldbewusst zu Mary herauf.

Als Mary dabei war, den beiden eine Moralpredigt zu halten, war Bert schon auf dem Weg über die Dächer zu seinem letzten Auftrag für heute. Er pfiff vor sich hin und fragte sich, weshalb er plötzlich so gut gelaunt war. Dann entschied er, dass es daran liegen musste, dass es definitiv Spaß machte, Mary Poppins zu überraschen.

Das würde er in Zukunft bestimmt noch öfter tun.


End file.
